mightypartyfandomcom-20200214-history
May 6 - New update
We have re-evaluated all in-game resources and it was decided to implement some rebalancing changes: : 1) From now on, is available only in the Journey Shop (as well as in the main shop), though the offers now are even more advantageous to you than they were before. 2) Quantity of in Daily Bonuses is now decreased. 3) It was decided to decrease the level of golden statues at the first leagues in the Gold Mine mode. In the meantime, the total amount of you get is decreased. 4) PvP chest rewards will provide more than before. The higher your League, the bigger the difference. 5) There is no more in the Dark Tower and The Pit chests. 6) Max amount of stocked is increased to 3 million. : 1) will be renamed to . 2) From now on, Soulbind can be activated only by using . For that reason, will no longer be used in the game. All the will be converted into . 3) Active VIP bonuses are decreased. 4) From now on, is available only in the Dark Shop, though the offers now are even more advantageous to you than they were before. 5) PvP chest rewards provide you more than before. 6) A chance to get a PvP chest with is now increased. 7) Now you have a chance to receive in the Dark Tower chests. : 1) From now on, is available only in the Pit Shop (as well as in the main shop), though the offers now are even more advantageous to you than they were before. 2) An is included in the Pit chests. Game Mode changes: 1) From now on, you can read your adversary’s info during your PvP battle with him/her. 2) Guild Masters and Guild Officers can pin their messages in the Guild chats. 3) From now on, the Guild Master is relieved from his duties after 14 days away from the game. If the Guild Master remains inactive for 22 days, he will be automatically excluded from the Guild. 4) A new feature of an instant win for players who reached League 24 was added in the Journey mode (if your boss’ difficulty level is «EASY»). 5) From now on, in order to get into the Dark Tower mode you need to win 7 fights on all platforms. 6) In the Raids mode, the reward for the destruction of castles is increased. 7) The Guild will receive after each event chapter completed by the Guild members. Visual improvements: 1) A new animation of chest drops. 2) The EXP bar now displays the current quantity. 3) Visual changes of the world rating: an indicator showing all the position changes in the world rating was added. Other changes: 1) An X10 Rookie Summon feature was added. 2) In-game nicknames no longer consist of swear words. 3) The amount of is now decreased in the «Heroic Line-Up» offers. 4) The first ability of Mina Hellsing is fixed. 5) The Turf Wars rewards display error was fixed. Rewards will be delivered for every cell captured. 6) Daily Quests' refreshing error was fixed. Category:News Category:Updates